


失約-End

by Didy_miny



Series: 失約 [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: 失約 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847929





	失約-End

我們知勳怎麼辦，我不想失約的，不管是誰，求求你幫幫我吧…………

那天我終於知道原來這世上竟是這麼無常，我才重新遇到他短短一年多而已，好不容易我們可以幸福了…………

那天如果我沒有說要喝可樂，如果沒有那輛大卡車， 如果我多注意一點，是不是就不會看到他跌坐在地上無助哭泣的樣子…………

一切都來不及了，我失約了

那場車禍後，我甚至連痛都沒有感受到，卻再也沒人看的見我了

看著他歇斯底里的哭泣，卻無法替他擦乾眼淚

他不肯睡覺，我就沒辦法跟他說話，只能靜靜的跟著他

「沒關係，都過去了」順榮吶，換做是你，你也會原諒他吧……

嗯，我也會原諒他的……

「是我……害死了權順榮，真的是我嗎？」

不是的……是那輛大卡車

看著他不吃不喝，不睡覺不講話的樣子，卻不能將他擁入懷裡安慰，只能無能為力的看著這一切

知勳吶，對不起…………

終於知勳暈倒了睡著了，我才得以跑到他的夢裡，替他擦眼淚擁抱他，跟他說說話

在夢裡他一直在哭，希望夢才是現實，但……不可能

知勳吶……好好的活下去，我會想辦法留在你身邊的

如今我成為使者已經超過四十年了，年輕的知勳已經變成垂垂老矣的老爺爺了，而我的容貌仍是當年的那副

我常常在想當年和神下的賭注究竟是對還是錯

在投胎之前，突然被帶到了一個神殿，有一位高高在上那裡的人管他叫大王，世間上的人管他叫神

「你是誰？」

「你說的那個不管是誰，不是你求的嗎，幫幫你」

他說我活在世上是個優秀青年雖然事業上免不了耍手段，卻從未悖德忘道，為人心善，對父母孝順，所以在死後能有一個機會跟他見面

說來諷刺，既然優秀那為何不讓我繼續活下去呢

我有兩條路可選，一是直接投胎投入家庭優渥品行端正的好人家，二是留下來等自己想等的人但未來投胎就只是一般人家

但是留下來卻不只是當個鬼那麼簡單了，需要成為神的使者，替他帶領剛過世的新人，抵達這裡，好處是可以讓自己等的那個人，看得到、聽得到、碰得到、感覺得到

這對我來說可是件大好的事，我是多麼的想陪在知勳身邊

卻有個但書

「你得考慮清楚，身為使者不可怠忽職守是基本原則，不管期間等的那人是否死亡，必須坐滿十年才能解除使命，還有不能主動跟那個人說話，即使是對到眼，也只能由他先開口」

「這些我都能接受」

「別急，此外對於那個人也會有影響，在他到認知之中，你已然去世，出現在他眼前，且他人沒有任何感覺，對他來說有可能是負擔，甚至會造成嚴重的疾病，也會引來他人的側目，這個你…敢賭嗎？」

我看向我的手

你不是說這雙手你握上了就再也不放了嗎…………

於是我賭了，我相信他會想要我陪在身邊的

成為使者後，起初很忙很忙，一個月能得空的日子五根手指都算得出來，很少出現在他身邊

當時他每次看到我總是微微皺著眉頭，卻沒有時間在意，和我一樣忙的不可開交 他替我處理公司的大小事，井井有條無一缺漏

稍微寬鬆一些，出現的次數增多了，我知道他看得見我，但他似乎不想和我接觸，總是忽略我的存在，我不能說話只能默默的跟著他

後來我以身為資深使者了，膽子變大了，雖不能說話，卻沒說不能碰觸，我開始偷偷地牽他的手陪他走路，他難過的時候為他擦淚，他也習慣了我的存在，偶爾喝了酒會和我說話

只是每當他心情很好笑著的時候看到我就會收起笑容，甚至有些顫抖

第十年他領養了個兒子，喜歡跳舞，喜歡音樂，我也很喜歡他

你說我做的好不好……

很好…………

有個人陪在他的身邊真好，以後也能有人孝順他了

不過我發現了他不是忽略我的存在，不是不想跟我接觸，而是害怕看到我，直到兒子覺得他的怪異問起時，我才知道原來他的心裡這麼恐懼，他深知我已離世的事實，不願相信我還能在他身邊，認為我只是幻覺

所以他開始吃藥了，聽他和兒子之間的談話，他以為自己得的是一種叫做思覺失調又叫做精神分裂症的病

醫生說他的確有這樣的症狀，但不是典型的，一般患者不會自己發現，也不會意識到是幻覺，而且身邊的人也會被影響，以為真的有幻覺中的此人，患者還會自動合理化所有幻覺的發生

卻又無法從科學角度解釋，只能先吃藥看是否有效，在做之後的打算了

吃藥之後他什麼都不能做只能待在家，變得有點呆呆的，本來偶爾會看到他心情愉悅的樣子，自從吃藥後他更不快樂了

而且看見我反應比以前要激烈的多，會瑟瑟發抖，露出恐懼的眼神，甚至會歇斯底里的朝我丟東西，或是大哭

我問過其他使者前輩，他們都勸我跟他保持距離最好不要再出現在他眼前了

他們的經驗都不好，有一個前輩告訴我，她等的是他的妻子，一開始他一有空就待在她身邊，他的妻子也會跟他說話，知道一切真相，我以為前輩是幸運的，有多少使者等的人都像我一樣不肯接觸

但前輩搖搖頭，他的妻子後來得了憂鬱症，因為前輩在他身邊，時時刻刻勾起離開時的傷心回憶，走不出傷痛，再加上如果跟前輩說話會引起其他人的側目，壓力過大，最後跟前輩說了想要來陪他，選擇自殺，幸好被救下了

從那之後前輩沒有在回到妻子的身邊，只是遠遠的看著她，只要知道妻子還好好的就好了

我……真的做錯了嗎？

從那天之後，我不在主動碰觸他，不再讓他一眼就看見我，只是躲著他，遠遠的看著他，可是他還是沒有感到輕鬆一點，或許因為他還是感覺得到我

直到他喝醉回來的那天，我們之間起了變化，我本來決定最後一次看了他之後就不再出現了

「順榮」

二十年來他第一次喚我的名字……

「我知道是你，別躲了」

那晚我將他緊緊的攬在懷裡，一步步搭起要離開的決心，那一瞬間瓦解了

我心軟了，我想自私的留在他的身邊，當年他不讓我再去酒吧找他，我任性的去了，再任性一次不為過吧

就這樣我任性了整整二十年……

這二十年間他有了我的陪伴找回來真心的笑顏，天天我都牽著他的手在外面的公園散步，就像以前一樣，一起吃飯一起睡覺，一起工作一起旅遊，有幾個瞬間我覺得我們變得幸福了，我打得賭是對的

但每當照著鏡子，他日漸衰老而我常駐不變的面貌卻又時時刻刻都提醒著我們人鬼殊途，當人們異樣的眼光看著對空氣講話的他，當兒媳以為多做一份早餐時，我替他心疼的很，我打得賭真的對嗎？

「順榮，這四十年來，辛苦了」

在我的懷裡夾雜著淚水的知勳，在我的胸前輕輕的說

「不辛苦，為了你，值得」

知勳捧著我的臉輕輕的印上一吻

「二十年來算不上幸福，但是有你真好」

看來我……賭贏了

或許這就夠了，命運的捉弄，讓我們退而求其次，只要能夠在身邊，不一定要幸福吧

懷裡的可人兒，慢慢的睡著了，抱著我的力氣越來越小，呼吸越來越微弱

我的知勳你也辛苦了……

（……分割線……）

我是李燦，在十歲時被領養了

從小我以為我的人生很坎坷，沒有父母，只能待在育幼院，等到成年了離開那裡，能夠養活自己就很不容易了，夢想什麼的永遠只會是夢想

直到我遇見了爸爸

他的人生跌跌撞撞起起伏伏，本來是個有父母疼愛的人生勝利組，結果母親去世父親一蹶不振，失去原本優渥的家庭生活，一度有了心上人日子一天天好了，卻又被爸爸給賣掉，才剛掌握酒吧的生活，有活生生的再次被父親出賣，跌入萬丈深淵

後來遇到了兒時玩伴初戀情人，將他從深淵火海中救贖，終於可以做自己喜歡的事，擁有自由的人生，過去卻又被拿來當作武器揮之不去，又後來努力走了出來，得到比以前更好的成就，得到大眾及專家的肯定，隨即因為一場車禍失去此生的摯愛

但沒有因此失去自我，他領養了我，不像他的父親，他對我百般的好，給我最好的資源、最好的教育、和最好的態度，他對我來說是全天下最好最好的人了

所以我要盡我所能的對他好，只可惜能真正讓他幸福的人已然不在

我永遠無法忘懷他跟我說的那句話

「可是我現在生不如死」

一句讓我放棄堅持，放手讓爸爸去接觸那所謂的幻影

你說我會不會害怕那個幻影？不，我不會

我承認一開始會，我怕他會讓爸爸放不下過去走不到未來

但是自從爸爸接觸了之後，我從沒看過的愉快樣貌出現在我眼前

爸爸變得不再憂鬱，變得會大笑，變得不再時刻不開心，面容雖然說不上真正的幸福，但比過去來的要快樂許多

這樣就夠了……

（……分隔線……）

又是一天的早晨，鬧鐘響起，一家人慢慢的甦醒

每個人不約而同的發現這個早晨好像少了點什麼

啊…今天少了鋼琴聲，沒有早餐的香味

看來爸/爺爺睡懶覺了

燦走到知勳的房門口敲著門

「爸，您醒了嗎？」

通常只要一敲門就會回應的知勳罕見的沒有回應

「爸？」

「我進去了喔？」

走到房裡知勳仍然沒有動靜到躺著，燦走近看摸了摸確認有沒有不舒服

「爸，您醒醒」

感覺到爸爸異常的冰冷，摸了摸脖子

燦跪下在父親的床邊

（……分隔線……）

喪禮結束後一家人低沉的回到家裡，看著所有知勳用過的器物，心裡空落落的

知勳的小孫女安安，拉了拉自己的爸爸

「爸爸爺爺騙我」

燦抹掉自己的眼淚，蹲下和安安說話

「爺爺怎麼會騙你呢？」

「爺爺跟我答應過我的，他說他做了新的歌，要給我聽得，可是爺爺不見了」

說完安安的眼淚啪答啪答的掉下來，於是燦找了人打開作曲室，果然從電腦中發現了知勳走的前一天做完的曲子，連DEMO都錄好了

點開來聽，燦做出了一個覺得，為爸爸做的最後一件事

"知名音樂製作人李知勳，在上個月與世長辭，享壽70，今其子，為他發行生前最後的一手單曲，內容說盡了人生無常的悲涼，歷經滄桑的歌聲中，卻又暗藏著，對於愛的執著及牽絆，即使彼此分離但仍永遠放在心裡

實實在在的把李知勳如雲霄飛車般的人生述說的貼切"

順榮喜歡嗎？這首歌……

嗯，喜歡……

知勳牽起順榮的手

下輩子，換我牽起這雙手，走過一生一世，你說好不好？……

好，誰都不許再失約……

一言為定！


End file.
